degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Who would survive?
It's time for WhisperHug's first concert and Marisol's made sure to give Mo's band as much advertisement as possible. Too bad no one knows about the strange guy watching from the rafters. That strange guy led the final place band from the competition WhisperHug took 3rd in. He didn't like how Degrassi flaunted their feat to everyone and wants revenge. Now to see where our characters are at right before the show. *'Maya '''peeks from behind the curtain and stares at the crowd full of her friends, enemies, and fellow classmates. She takes a deep breath and heads back to where the band is talking. *'Zig''' watches Maya as she returns to the little group meeting. He can tell she's nervous and moves over to her, trying to comfort her somewhat. *'Imogen '''sees what Zig is trying to do and scootches her way in between him and Maya. Maya looks up at her and mouths "thank you" to her. Imogen smiles and starts listening to Mo again. *'Mo''' starts noticing that no one is listening to him and wraps up his lecture quickly. Everyone scatters and he sighs as he heads out to the stage. *'Adam '''picks up his instrument and walks over to Maya and Imogen, joining their conversation. *'Marisol watches Mo walk out on stage and smiles, looking at her time chart to make sure everything is going fine. *'''Fiona rolls her eyes at Marisol freaking out and walks over to Imogen, wishing her good luck and kissing her. *'Tori' walks backstage and watches Zig and Maya prepare, looking sinister. She sees a vase of flowers that Zig gave Maya and knocks it over, pretending like it was an accident when everyone looks at her. *'Cam' follows behind Tori and looks at her funny when she knocks over the vase. He helps her clean it up and eyes her strangely. *'Becky' and Jenna come backstage and walk up to Adam. Becky kisses him and Jenna smiles when she sees it. Jenna pats Adam on the back as Mo starts to introduce the band on stage. On the stage, Mo thanks everyone for coming and is about to introduce everyone when pipe is shot right through his chest. The audience freaks out and rushes out of the gym as everyone from backstage runs out on the stage. Marisol runs over to Mo as he collapses and everyone looks terrified as Marisol tells them he is dead. The alarm system goes off and Fiona, Imogen, and Adam run to the exit doors in the gym which are now locked. Marisol informs everyone that every exit door in the building is now locked and the only way to turn off the alarm is to go to the office. The 9 teens all stare at each other and try to figure out who they will send. Now it's your turn to try to finish the next scene (in which someone dies of course!). After a few comments, i'll go on and add the next part to the story and then move on to another part which you guys will have to finish and so on. Good luck!! Characters Maya Matlin - Active Zig Novak - Active Imogen Moreno - Active Mo Mankshour - 1st murdered Adam Torres - Active Marisol Lewis - Active Fiona Coyne - Active Tori Santamaria - Active Cam Saunders - Active Becky Baker - Active Jenna Middleton - Active Category:Blog posts